Agraphilia
by x3AmaiYuwakux3
Summary: Marilyn Manson rape fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

He thrust me down roughly on the bed, and I yelped with both surprise and fright.

I whimpered as he tore my shirt off, then my skirt, leaving me wearing only my bra, underwear, and fishnet stockings. He slapped me across the face, leaving me with a burning feeling, and as much as it hurt, I craved for him to give me more pain.

He lifted up my legs, and pressed himself against me. I could feel his hard-on already. He leant down to my ear, and I wasn't sure if he was panting or growling.

"I'm going to hurt you", he whispered.

Goosebumps formed around my body as I heard the soft yet threatening tone in his voice as he spoke those words in my ear with his warm breath. His head moved down to my neck as he began to bite it, and I gasped in both pain and pleasure. I had a fetish for abuse and pain, but Twiggy didn't know this. So he kept on hurting me and hurting me, waiting for me to tell him to stop – but I never did.

"Twiggy...please..." I whimpered.

"Please what?" he yelled.

I didn't reply, but only turned my head to the side, so that he couldn't see my face. He grabbed my face with his hand and turned it to face him, and he saw the tears that were running down my face. What he didn't know was that they were only put on – I couldn't let him see I was enjoying this, or else he would stop.

He grinned wickedly at the tears, and slapped my face hard once more.

He ripped off my underwear, and unhooked my bra, as I faked struggling. His clothing had already been taken off as he first made his attack...

-Earlier that evening-

I got the phone call from Marilyn to go to Twiggy's house and get the amps that they needed about an hour ago. The shipping had made a mistake, and instead of sending them straight to the recording studio they had sent them to a random location in the city. Thankfully, Twiggy knew exactly where they were, and brought them back to his house. Marilyn asked me to do the favour of collecting them, and seeing as though I wasn't doing anything, I agreed.

After I straightened my wavy brown hair, I put on my eyeliner and black eyeshadow and foundation. I grabbed my keys from the kitchen bench, and before I left the house, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black singlet that made my boobs look good, my leopard print short skirt, fishnet stockings, and my trusty old converse. I ran my fingers through my hair to brush down the little bit that was sticking up, and then finally left the apartment room.

I walked down the hall to the elevator, and pressed the down button, as I lived on the top story. As I was waiting, I heard the chinking of a walking stick, and as I looked to my right, I saw an unfamiliar old lady whom I had never seen on this story before.

The elevator doors opened, and I smiled as I held the elevator doors open for her to enter. She gave me a serious look, and did not return the smile. I ignored this as I got this from most people on my floor. She had probably heard one of the ridiculous rumours that people like to spread about me in the building.

Once I was out of the elevator, away from the old lady, out of the building, and in my big old black rumbling truck, I was finally relaxed, and felt calm. I had had to clean out the back seat and the boot to make room for the amps, so my car was very empty, and very clean, which is one thing I hated my truck being.

As I drove to Twiggy's house, I sighed, and squinted at the white light that was the setting sun behind masses of rain clouds.

Twiggy and I had never really gotten along well.

I'm not sure if it was because he didn't like me, or if he just didn't like talking to me. But we barely ever spoke, and the only time we ever did speak is if the band needed me to get some of their equipment, and got him to tell me about it.

Other than that, he never spoke to me, and remained quiet whenever I was around. But he always stared at me...I wasn't sure if the stare was menacing, or desiring, or fearful. It was emotionless. Blank.

Marilyn had been my best friend since high school when we both got into a fight together between two other boys that thought they were funny. After that, we became the best of friends, and found out that we had heaps in common. Now, I work as the band's roadie while they're on tour, and they always ask me to do some odd jobs here and there while they're off tour or recording. But I'm always pleased to do the jobs – I love the band.

Ginger and I were close as well; just not as close while we're around other people. We're better off when we are both alone, joking around or watching movies, but around other people we don't get the same connection.

As I daydreamed, I noticed that Twiggy's house was coming up shortly. The busy city streets were no match for my big truck, and I honked my way into getting a close parking spot, when finally I did.

I hopped out of the truck, locked it, and held onto my keys as I walked down the narrow stairs that lead to Twiggy's front door. The steps were damp and the area around his front door was wet and slightly flooded due to the rain. I kicked my damp shoes to shake off any water that was dripping from them, and stepped on the mat. I knocked on the white wooden door, my knuckles sore and numb from the freezing cold. I was regretting not bringing my jacket.

I stood there for a while, and peered through the rectangular glass on the door. There was no sign of movement from inside. I knocked once more...still no reply.

"Twiggy?" I called.

I sighed and gave up, beginning to walk back up the wet steps. But then I heard the front door unlock and creak open slightly, and I turned my head, but saw no one at the door. I stepped down the steps slowly, and looked inside his house. It looked one story, but as I looked further into the dark, I noticed a downstairs stairwell. His house must've been built in the ground instead of any other double story house. I thought it was kind of cool.

I stepped in, my wet shoe squeaking against his wooden floorboards.

"Twiggy?" I called again. Before I went to take another step I screamed in fright as Twiggy's cat flew at me.

"Fuck!" I yelped, and grabbed the cat and put it in a cat cage that I noticed was lying on the floor. It hissed at me, and I snarled back, but then turned my head back to the eerie empty house. I kept on taking steps uncertainly, before I made it to the stairwell. It was pitch black down the stairwell, and my fear of the dark made me back away from it. As I backed up, going back to the front door to leave, I bumped right into a solid figure, which made me yelp again. It was Twiggy.

I sighed in relief.

"Thank God it's you", I said, panting and smiling. He looked at me with a blank stare.

"Where are the amps?" I continued, walking to the front door, as he followed behind me. "My truck's ready just outside your house if you want to start loading them in there, I want to get them to Marilyn as soon as poss-"

I stopped, my eyes wide, as I felt warm breath on my neck that made me shiver. I turned my head slightly.

"Twiggy what're you – "

But before I could say anything else, he grabbed me by my hair, making me scream, and slammed the front door shut. He pushed me against a wall, my body not facing his, so that I couldn't escape. My head rushed at the fright of what was happening, but my heart began to beat at the excitement and sexual thrill. I forced my face to remain frightened...I wanted to make him think I was defenceless, weak...

Once he had torn off my underwear, he thrust his naked body against mine, and I cried out, only to have him push his warm sweaty hand against my mouth. I forced more fake tears to run down my face as he began to slide into me, when all I really wanted to do was scream for more.

I screamed in what he thought was pain and fear, and it only made him go faster.

He let go of my mouth, and I seized the chance to scream, knowing that it aggravated him, so that he would harm me. He punched me in the face hard, and my head went dizzy for a little while, but then phased back into reality.

He kept on thrusting into me harder and harder, until I was sure I was about to cum.

I wanted to anger him; I wanted to make him want to hurt me, to beat me.

So I slapped him in the face, hard, while my arms were free. He growled, and stopped thrusting, throwing me off the bed, making me smack my head against the wooden floor boards. I lay there, my naked body sprawled across the floor, as he got off the bed and turned my body over, laying on top of me, purposely pushing on my stomach to stop me breathing, as he held his face up against mine. He licked my lips, and I bit his tongue. He shifted himself up and kneed me in the face in anger; my nose began to bleed, and I kicked him away, slowly crawling to the stairwell that lead to upstairs.

"No you fucking don't", he snarled, and pulled me back to the bed by my hair.

Once he had thrown me on top of the bed again, he lifted my legs up and began thrusting harder than before, me screaming and screaming, until I came.

My heart pounded against my chest, and I dug my nails into his skin as I came, and I screamed louder. Then I felt him cum inside me, the warm liquid spreading through me. Once we both came, I lay there, panting, sweat all over my body, and he grabbed me by the hair, and lifted my head up to his face.

"Tell anyone about this", he warned, "and I will come after you".

I nodded, still panting, my eyes drowsy, and my nose still bleeding.

He let go of my hair and pushed my head back roughly.

He threw my clothes at me, and made his way up the stairs.

I lay on the bed for a while, trying to recollect what had just happened.

A guy in my best friend's band, who I thought hated me and who I never speak to had just fucked my brains out, and used my sex fetishes in the process.

Still confused, I got off the bed and put my clothes on. As I was tying my shoe laces, I heard some movement coming from upstairs.

Once I was fully clothed I climbed the stairs cautiously, investigating what the noise was.

Twiggy was nowhere in sight, and neither were the amps that were beside the door when I first got here.

I looked down at the floor at a shiny piece of metal, and saw that my keys had been dropped while he first attacked me. I picked them up, and made my way to my truck. I opened the door, and saw all the amps already loaded in there. I now know what the heavy noises were.

I started up my car with shaking hands, and drove away from the house, back to my apartment. I heard my cell phone ring, coming from my glove compartment. I clicked the button to open it, and quickly answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mai, it's Marilyn", the familiar voice spoke through.

"Oh hey Marilyn", I said. My voice was still quivering and aching from the screaming.

"What's taking you so long?" he asked. "Did you get the amps from Twiggy's house yet? I'm gonna be out so I won't be home for you to drop them off...do you mind holding into them for a while? I'll give you a buzz when we need them which should be tomorrow".

"Yeah, sure", I said. "I'll see you tomorrow then".

"Okay, thanks Mai, bye!"

I shut my flip phone, hanging up.

I sighed and continued the drive as the last bit of light disappeared, and night officially entered the sky. It was still pouring rain, and as I pulled up to the car park of my apartment building, I rested my head against my cold leather steering wheel, taking a deep breath.

I got out of the car after ten minutes of sitting there, and made my way up to my apartment room on the fifth floor. I opened the door and slammed it shut, went to my bedroom, and flopped on my bed, exhausted and still confused. I shut my eyes, and almost instantly, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up drowsily to the sound of my phone vibrating on my bedside table. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Mai it's Ginger", Gingers voice rang through.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Marilyn told me to tell you to drop the amps off at his house"

"Why couldn't he tell me this himself?"

"He tried calling you but by the sounds of it, you must've been asleep"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock, which read "12:43 pm" in bright red numbers that stung my newly awakened eyes.

"Ok", I sighed. "I'm coming over now".

I shut my flip phone, and got out of bed, still in the clothes I was in yesterday.

I then remembered what had happened last night, and my stomach turned in both sickness and excitement. I felt my face – I could feel a bruise on my cheek from where he had repeatedly slapped me and punched me.

My head also hurt...I could feel a bruise on the back of my head as well.

I walked to the mirror and took my clothes off to admire the marks of beating all over my body. There was a big green bruise on my hip; my lip was also split. Five bruises ran up my spine, some yellowy green and others a faint shade of purple.

There were scratch marks on my shoulder blades from his nails digging into my skin, and a single scratch mark on my face, from when his cat attacked me. I examined the dark purple bruise on my cheek, just above my split lips, and wondered how I was going to explain it without giving Twiggy away.

I walked away from the mirror back to my room to get new clothes, when a sick hope crossed my mind.

I hoped that he would do it again.

I pulled up to Marilyn's driveway dressed in my high heeled black boots, black leather pants, and the same singlet from yesterday.

I walked to his front door, making clacking noises with my high heels as I stepped. I had tried to cover up the bruise on my face with as much foundation as possible...but you could still see a faint mark.

I reached the front door and knocked three times. Soon after, Marilyn opened the door, greeting me with a smile and a hug, and I winced in pain as he touched the bruises up my spine.

"Are they in the car?" he asked.

"Yeah they are", I replied.

"Ok", he stated. "Just come in, you look really stressed. Go make yourself a cup of coffee or something, I'll go get them".

I smiled, gratefully, and took a step inside his house, making my way to the kitchen.

I flicked the kettle on, and moved around the kitchen, getting the sugar and the coffee and the mug, and didn't realise that I had an audience standing at the door frame, watching me.

I turned around to get a spoon, when I saw Twiggy at the door frame, looking me right in the eyes with a blank stare.

My eyes widened. I didn't know whether to scream or be afraid or to be aroused at his dangerous presence.

I ignored it, and continued making my coffee. I opened the drawer and got a teaspoon out, then turned my back to him and stirred my coffee. Still facing my back to him, I took a sip of my coffee, and enjoyed its warmth slip down my throat and around my insides.

While I was relaxed with my coffee, my heart leapt as Twiggy's arm extended from behind me, and took the kettle that was still filled with hot water.

I turned around, and my face was only an inch away from his chest. He was so much taller than me, as I was only about 4"11. His smell filled my nostrils and made my heart beat faster.

His head leant down and he began kissing my neck, giving me goose bumps. His dreadlocks were tucked behind his ear, and as his head leant down they fell slowly. My eyes rolled back in pleasure at his soft sucking on my neck and warm breath against my skin, and I felt him grab my wrist tightly. Moments later, my eyes widened and I yelped out in pain as I felt the hot water from the kettle being poured on my forearm. I tried to turn around but his strong grasp made it near impossible for me to even move.

I was so turned on – I wanted to fuck him right there, right at that moment. But I knew I couldn't...Marilyn was going to come back inside at any minute.

"I really like you", Twiggy whispered in my ear with the same soft yet intimidating tone in his voice.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I needed to tell him the truth.

"Fuck me Twiggy", I whispered.

His grasp loosened a little, and he seemed surprised. But he got his act together in seconds, and began sucking furiously on my neck, making me moan. I felt his hand creep its way down my pants softly, making me shiver, before we heard the front door shut with a bang.

We both jumped, startled, and he immediately took his hands out of my pants and walked away from me, and I began acting like I was drinking my coffee, like nothing happened.

Marilyn walked into the kitchen, and saw us both.

"Can you guys help me with the last amp, it's really heavy", he asked.

"Sure" we both replied in unison, and we followed him out the front door to my truck.

We helped him heave it inside, not even glancing at each other, in case we gave it away to Marilyn. We put the amp down with the rest of them in his living room.

"Ok that should be it", Marilyn said triumphantly, hands on his hips, looking at the amps. "You wanna stick around Mai? The others should be over soon and we were gonna watch a movie or something".

"Sure", I replied, "what movie?"

"The Exorcist most likely", he said with a grin.

"Awesome! I'm in!" I exclaimed.

I still remember watching the Exorcist with Marilyn and becoming obsessed with it, watching it every second weekend with each other.

We waited for the whole band to arrive before we sat down in Marilyn's living room, watching the movie. As I watched Lynda Blair being possessed, masturbating with a crucifix, cutting the skin around her female genitalia and making it bleed, it reminded me.

Twiggy sat next to me, and I looked up at him. He saw me looking from the corner of his eye, and looked down.

"Hang on guys I'll be right back", I said, not looking away from Twiggy as I said it. Once I broke away from the stare, I made my way to the bathroom, hoping that I had made the gesture to Twiggy to meet me there clear enough for him to understand.

I walked up the stairs to the hallway, and entered the bathroom. I didn't fully shut the bathroom door, but left a crack open so that the guys wouldn't hear if Twiggy opened the door.

I waited in there for about five minutes, sitting in the corner of the room, when I saw the door open. Twiggy shuffled in, looking around, until he spotted me in the corner. He shut the door quietly, and then sat in front of me.

I looked at him, and he stared back at me.

"Do you like me the same way I like you", he said finally.

I looked at him, knowing that I wanted to say yes, but hesitated, and put my head down.

I then felt his hand wrap around the back of my head, tangling through my hair, and winced as he touched the bruise. I squinted, ready for a beating, but was surprised when he kissed my lips softly, and pulled away slowly and gently.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you", he said, resting my head on his shoulder.

I pressed my hand gently against his mouth to stop him from saying anymore.

"Twiggy..." I said, leaning up to his ear. "Beat me more", I whispered with passion.

He pulled me away from him, facing me.

"Like this", he asked, and slapped me right across the face. I wanted to scream at the pain of the burning slap against the bruise and split lip, but refrained, in case the guys would hear us from down stairs.

I didn't reply, but jumped on him, sucking his lips, pulling at his dreads, scratching at his skin, anything to make him moan. He thrust me down onto the cold floor, grabbing the same wrist that he poured the hot water on. I winced in agony. He smiled at my pain.

He thrust his hands down my pants like before, and felt around, making me shiver at the pleasure. He kissed and licked my neck, and I scratched his back with my long nails, leaving scratch marks all down his back. I felt goose bumps forming on his body as I scratched him, so I scratched harder.

I was so wet, it was unbearable. I slipped off my boots, and he took off my pants and singlet. He kissed my thighs, then made his way up to my hips, then to my nipples, then to my collarbone, and then to my neck.

He slipped off his boots as well, and then turned me over, pinning me to the ground.

*Pogo's POV*

I walked up the wooden stairs to check up on Mai, because she was taking a while.

I heard a banging noise coming from the bathroom, and peeped open the door to see what was going on.

My eyes widened as I saw Twiggy smacking Mai repetitively across the face, and fucking her, banging her body against the porcelain bathtub.

I didn't know whether to run in there and beat up Twiggy for the abuse and rape, or to go tell someone about it and get Twiggy in shit. I felt like a little kid in kindergarten all over again – I didn't know whether to punch someone about the problem or to just go tell a teacher.

I shut the door quietly, hoping they hadn't noticed me. I was going with the latter. I decided that most things were better in numbers – the numbers being the rest of the band.

I ran downstairs, turning the movie off, getting complaints from the guys.

"Shut the fuck up, all of you", I said to them sharply.

"What the hell is going on, why did you turn it off?" Marilyn asked, annoyed.

I pointed upstairs. "I don't know why he's doing it and I don't know if she plans on telling us, but I sure as hell am going to tell you. Twiggy is upstairs, mercilessly beating the CRAP out of Mai, and fucking her as well, completely out of her will".

They all had open eyes, like they were about to pop out of their heads. Marilyn jumped up off the couch, and over the coffee table, heading towards the bathroom. I followed behind him, preparing to beat the shit out of Twiggy. All the guys then followed behind me.

Manson literally kicked down the door with his massive combat boot, only to find that Twiggy wasn't there, and it was just Mai, throwing up into the toilet.

"Fuck Mai, are you okay?" Marilyn asked, running to her side, patting her back.

"Y-yeah, kind of", she quivered. She then threw up another chunk of vomit. We all had to look away to stop from making ourselves sick.

"What happened Mai?" Marilyn asked.  
"I've just been feeling really sick today, starting from this morning", she said drowsily.

"Where's Twiggy", he asked angrily and suspiciously.

"I thought he was with you guys", she said.

We all looked at each other, then at Pogo, who seemed as perplexed as we were.

"No, he isn't...we thought he was up here with you", I said.

"Oh..." she began. "No, he isn't...why are you guys up here anyway?"

"We heard noises and thought you fell", I lied. I wasn't ready to tell her that I had caught Twiggy in the act...because I was prepared to catch him again, and have all the guys with me this time.

"Oh ok", she said. "Well I'm fine".

She threw up another batch of vomit into the toilet.

"Well, mostly anyway", she added. Her face was a sickly green and white colour.

"Mai, maybe you should go home", Manson suggested.

"I think I will", she said, standing up. Manson supported her, putting her arm around his shoulders so that he could carry her out to her car.

Once they were out the front door, I opened the car door for her, and she got in. She started the engine, and we watched as she drove off.

Once she was gone, I felt someone punch me hard in the back, and I nearly fell to the ground.

"FUCK!" I cried, turning around to see that it was Manson that punched me. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"For making up such a bullshit lie!" he spat, kicking dirt at me. I could tell that the guys were on his side.

"Why would I make up something like that! I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"Shut up Pogo", Ginger said angrily. "Why would Twiggy do that to Mai? And this is definitely a lie that you would come up with, you LOVE creating drama for everyone".

The guys started to walk away, and I just stood there, shocked at the fact that they didn't believe me.

I knew I would catch Twiggy in the act. I was not going to let it happen again, I was not going to let her get hurt once more.

Because I love her.


	3. Chapter 3

*Mai's POV*

I drove off in the car, feeling extremely sick to the stomach, and dizzy in the head.

'Lucky that Twiggy left when he did', I thought to myself, 'Or else the guys would have found out about us when they walked in to check up on me'.

When I finally pulled in to the driveway of the apartment building, and parked the car. I stepped out, a massive rush of dizziness filling in my head as I stood up, and I nearly ran to the elevator, and then once I was inside my warm apartment, I threw myself on the carpet floor.

I was breathing heavily, and I knew I was about to throw up again. I ran up to the bathroom sink, and only just made it as the disgusting spew came up my throat and out of my mouth.

I wiped my face with a face washer, and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was a pale green colour, and the bags under my eyes were a light black colour.

I wondered where Twiggy had gone when he left. All he said was that we shouldn't do it there because we might get caught, so he put his clothes back on, and then he proceeded out the bathroom window, down a mass of vines that ran up the brick wall. Then that was when I felt the need to throw up, so I did in the toilet. Seconds later, the guys intruded in. I wonder if they had heard us.

I leant over the sink, sicker than I'd ever been before, worrying about Twiggy, and wondering what I should do to stop this sickness. I decided to just wait it out and stop being such a baby, so I went and lay down on the couch, turning the T.V. on.

Jerry Springer was on. My favourite dose of trash T.V. was Jerry Springer and all those crappy shows, and I couldn't live without them.

I watched as members of the KKK were being beat up by members of the audience and the riot onstage. Then when the next people came out – a mother of two with an accused cheating dad who was supposedly sleeping with the mother's sister – I fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamt of Twiggy...of Pogo, Marilyn, Ginger, John 5...of swimming in the vomit that I had just upchucked...of people dying of a deadly disease...of children falling down a well...

I woke with a start to the sound of audience members clapping. I sighed, and turned the T.V. off. I turned around on the couch, wiping the sweat off my forehead, trying to fall asleep again. I hoped not to have nightmares, but they seemed to be following me everywhere lately.

*Twiggy's POV*

I walked down the cold street, my black dreadlocks billowing behind me. My right hand was in the pocket of the green dress I wore, and my combat boots pounded against the wet and muddy pavement. The cold night air stung my face and my eyes watered. I stuck out my left hand with my thumb sticking up, signalling that I needed a ride.

After about a hundred cars drove by on the highway that I walked on, which was about thirty minutes away from the city life, a large truck finally came to a halt where I stood.

The trucker opened the door, and told me that he could give me a ride because he was going north. I accepted the ride and thanked him, then hopped into the truck.

Once we drove off, the trucker began this huge story about his life, and about how he had a degree in literature and how he used to live in New Orleans and got drugged and molested when he was a little kid. And as much as I should have felt pity for him – I honestly didn't give a shit, and was in no mood for a story about someone else. I had enough on my plate as it was.

So after about fifteen minutes, I gave up on him, and told him to pull over because I was home. I know that he didn't believe that it was my home because we were in the middle of a dark street filled with trees and not a house in sight...but he dropped me off anyways.

I thanked him as I hopped out of the truck, and he beeped as he drove off. I then sighed, and walked into the huge mass of woods. I walked and walked for what seemed like ages, until I finally slumped down on a large tree, resting my tired body. I shut my eyelids, and not long after, I fell asleep.

I felt a strong jab at my leg, and opened my eyes a little. I looked up and saw a tall, large man wearing a red flannelette, big brown boots and a truckers cap nudging my leg with his foot.

"You alright sonny?" he asked in an accent that made me assume he was from somewhere like Texas.

"W-what?" I asked, confused. I sat up a little and looked around me...I was still resting against the tree in the forest, only it was morning now. A drop of dew fell on my nose and I wrinkled my face at the unpleasant cold liquid feeling. The ground around me was damp from the rain the previous night, and I still had goose bumps from the cold.

Once my eyes had adjusted, I squinted to see who the man was that awoke me. It was the trucker that had picked me up the night before.

"Oh...hi", I replied dopily. "Why are you here?"

"Well last night when I dropped you off you seemed lost and confused", he began. "I had to drive all night to drop off supplies for a company, and when I was driving back home I drove past this place. I remembered you stumbling into the forest, and I decided to come and see if you were still here and if you were okay."

"Oh", I said again, sounding even more like a dope. "Well thanks, I'm fine".

"It's alright", he said, smiling at me. "Actually, I'm surprised that I found you as quick as I did. You didn't get very far, you must have been tired".

I looked to my left, and was surprised to see the road just twenty metres away from me. I thought I had walked quite a lot last night...either that or I was just really drugged out.

"Would you like a ride home?" the trucker offered. "What are you doing out here anyway?"  
"Just getting away from people", I replied. "And to just have some time to think".

"Awkay, well fair enough", he said. "So, wanna ride?"

"Sure", I said. Even though I still wasn't in any mood to listen to his ranting, I just wanted to get home, and he was my only way.

We both walked the short distance through the woods to the road, and I hopped in his truck once more.

The drive went for half an hour, and I swear it was the longest half hour I have ever had to endure. The trucker, whose name I learnt was Ken, rambled about every detail in his life. I never spoke, only nodded to acknowledge him that I was listening.

We finally reached the city, and he asked me where he should stop. I thought about stopping at my house...until I thought about Mai.

"Just keep driving until you see a red apartment building", I said.

"Sure thing", he replied. "Live in an apartment do ya?"

"No, my friend...girlfriend does", I said. I didn't really know what to call her. She was more than a friend, just not my girlfriend yet.

"Ohh I see", he said while turning the steering wheel left. "Is she a pretty girl?"

"Yeah, really pretty", I said.

"Not as pretty as you, huh?" he laughed, joking about my makeup and dress.

I laughed politely. Usually I'd punch the person in the face, but this guy was just trying to make conversation...plus I owed him a lot for the two rides he's given me in a time span of just fourteen hours.

We stopped at the front of Mai's red apartment, and I hopped out of the truck.

"Thanks for everything", I said to the trucker.

"No problem", he said. He touched the tip of his cap, and then he drove off.

I turned around, and faced the apartment building. I began walking to the doors, and made my way to the top floor via the elevator. I reached her door – number 29. I knocked four times, then put my hands in my dress pockets.

*Mai's POV*

My eyes opened slowly to the faint sound of someone knocking on my door. I went to get up, but groaned and held my stomach, then got dizzy and fell on my knees. Even though I slept for hours, I still felt like absolute crap.

I walked slowly to the door, unlocked it, then opened it.

I was shocked to see Twiggy, still in his green dress and boots, standing right there.

"Twiggy!" I cried. "What are you doing here? Where did you go last night? Are you alright? What happened to you? Are you sick?" Questions spilled out of my mouth, and he opened his mouth to speak but was only interrupted with another question.

"Okay, okay hang on!" he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Can I come in?"

"Sure", I said, and stood out of the doorway so that he could enter my apartment.

He looked around at it as he walked in. He'd never been here before, only outside of it in his comfort zone, back when we never used to speak to each other.

"Nice place", he said.

"Thanks", I replied. "Sorry, I'm feeling really sick at the moment...just go sit down and I'll be out in a minute", I said, gesturing to the couch, and then I made my way to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom, then shut the door and locked it. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself – the only thing that was better about myself was that my skin was back to its normal colour. I wondered why I was sick, and decided to just sit on the floor and try and pull myself together.

I shivered at the cold tiles, and looked around the bathroom. That was when a magazine on the floor caught my eye. I picked it up, and looked at the front cover. It was of stories of teenage girls giving birth and adoption and abortion.

That was when I felt a strange kind of fear. I didn't believe it at first. But then when I added up everything that had happened to me, it became more and more of a realisation and possibility.

"I'm pregnant", I whispered to myself. It echoed against the bathroom walls, and it echoed over and over again in my head.

But I wasn't sure of it yet. It was just very likely. That was when a magazine on the floor caught my eye. I picked it up, and looked at the front cover. It was of stories of teenage girls giving birth and adoption and abortion.

That was when I felt a strange kind of fear. I didn't believe it at first. But then when I added up everything that had happened to me, it became more and more of a realisation and possibility.

But I wasn't sure of it yet. It was just very likely...what was I going to tell Twiggy?

I heard a knock on the door.

"Mai, are you alright in there?" came Twiggy's voice from the other side.

I made a decision to keep my mouth shut. I wasn't going to tell him anything, mostly because I was unsure about whether I was pregnant or not.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I hollered back. I stood up and opened the door, and came face to face with Twiggy.

There was an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say to each other, and we just kept on staring down at the floor, occasionally looking up. Then Twiggy held my chin, and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. It was unusual for him, and I wasn't used to such soft affection from him.

"I love you", he said to me as we broke apart.

"Twiggy", I breathed. "I love you too...so so much".

He held me around the waist, and backed me up against a wall. We held onto each other for what felt like ages, and I had never had a happier moment in my life. I've never felt love like this before.

"I don't know what I'm gonna tell the guys about why I left so suddenly", he said.

"Just say your cat caught on fire or something", I joked.

He laughed, and rested his head against my shoulder.

"We should go meet up with them", I said. "Just act like nothing happened, and don't bring it up unless they ask".

"Yeah, or else I'm gonna have to go with the cat excuse", he laughed.

I poked my tongue at him teasingly, then picked up my phone, and dialled Marilyn's number.

It rang twice, before he picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Marilyn, its Mai", I said. "Wanna hang out? Twiggy's with me and we're bored".

"Sure!" he exclaimed. "I'm bored too...where do you want to go?"

"Hmm", I thought. I turned around to Twiggy. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere with food", Twiggy replied. "I'm starving".

"Do you like Thai food?" I asked Marilyn.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind some Thai food", he replied.

"Cool, then meet us at that Jasmine Rice Thai place near that huge mall in about half an hour", I said to him. "And don't be late!"

"Okay, bye Mai", he said, and hung up.

"We're going to Jasmine Rice", I said to Twiggy as I put the phone down.

"Cool, I love that place", he said. "Hey um, do you mind if I have a shower? I feel gross I haven't showered in like a week".

"Eww! Sure you can", I laughed. "You know where the bathroom is".

He nodded, then made his way to the bathroom.

After twenty minutes of me sitting in the living room waiting for him, he came out, smelling like my coconut body wash.

"Ok, let's go", he said.

We got in my car after leaving the apartment building, and drove to the Thai restaurant. I parked the car, and we got out, and entered the restaurant.

"We're meeting someone here", I said to the lady at the front desk. I saw Marilyn wave at us from the corner of my eye, and I explained that that was who we were meeting. They brought an extra chair for Twiggy, and we all sat down and ordered.

"So, Twiggy", Marilyn began. "Guess what the band has been invited to".

"What?" Twiggy asked.

"MTV Music Video Awards!" he cried excitedly.

"Ohmygod no way!" Twiggy cried, equally as excited. "I fucking love music awards. Somehow we always end up in a back room snorting cocaine".

"Yeah, 'somehow'", Marilyn laughed. "And we have to bring a date. Who are you gonna bring?"

Twiggy looked at me. "Well, I think I'm gonna bring Mai", he said. "I mean she's the only girl I know that can keep up with me alcohol and drug wise".

Marilyn laughed. "Okay fine. I dunno who I'm gonna bring yet...who knows, I might find someone soon enough. It's in a week, so Mai you have time to find something that's red carpet worthy".

"Okay!" I said excitedly. I'd never been to a red carpet kind of event. It was really exciting.

After we all ate, we all parted and went to our homes. Thankfully, there was no mention of why Twiggy left so suddenly.

On the drive home, I stopped by the chemist to pick up a packet of pregnancy sticks...I decided that I was sick of being unsure, and didn't want to wait a month to find out.

Once I was inside my apartment, I walked into the bathroom, and followed the instructions. Then I waited for ten minutes like it said to on the back of the box. If it turned blue, the test would come out negative...and if it was pink, then it would come out positive. I prayed that it wouldn't turn pink, and I now had a reason for why pink was my least favourite colour.

I stood there waiting and decided that time wouldn't pass any quicker this way. I decided to go make myself a cup of coffee while I waited.

After ten minutes or so, my coffee cup was already half empty, and I went to go check the pregnancy test. As I sipped the coffee, I held the stick up to read it.

I spat out my coffee, dropped the mug, and wailed. The little bar was pink.

I shouted out profanity, kicked the mug, and then began to cry.

I sunk to my knees on the floor, right near the new coffee stain in the carpet. How would I tell Twiggy? Should I even tell him? I had to. It had already been made clear that we both loved each other, so I couldn't lie and say that it was someone else's, or else that would end our relationship forever. Plus I would have to find someone to volunteer to be my babies pretend father.

I sighed. I was going to tell him straight away. Face to face.


	4. Chapter 4

I clutched the pregnancy stick to my chest as I drove with one hand on the steering wheel to Twiggy's house. I felt my heart pounding against my fingers, and considered turning around and not saying anything. But I didn't, and I kept on driving uneasily for what seemed like ages, until I finally reached his house.

I hadn't been there since he first attacked me. As I parked, a thousand questions soared through my mind.

What if Twiggy didn't want the baby?

What if he refused to speak to me?

What if he made me get an abortion?

What if he made me leave the city?

But the questions were interrupted by the sound of a door closing, and my eyes snapped to Twiggy's house. I could only see a bit of it because it was so low, almost like it was made in the cement then dug out. Moments later, Twiggy emerged, tiptoeing up the stairs to not get the bottom of his jeans wet. He had changed clothes since lunch, and was now shirtless with baggy jeans.

My mind wandered and stared at his body like a dazed school girl, but once again my mind was snapped out of its train of thought as Twiggy tapped the window.

I jumped with fright, then I winded down my window.

"What brings you here?" Twiggy asked with a smile. I knew that he wouldn't be smiling once I gave him the news.

"I need to tell you something...can I come in?" I said, biting my lip.

"Oh, sure..." he said slowly, and opened the door for me, letting me out.

I put the pregnancy stick in my pocket quickly, before he could see it, and stepped out of the car.

My boots made a thudded clacking noise as they stepped on the wet pavement and down the wet cement stairs.

Twiggy opened the door for me, and I stepped in, cautious of his cat who was glaring at me from the top of her cat post.

"No Miffy", Twiggy said sharply to his cat.

The cat hissed and jumped down from the cat post, skulking away to another room.

We walked over to the kitchen bench, and I sat down on one of the chairs as he leant against the bench, looking at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "What did you want to tell me?"

I took a breath, and prepared myself.

"Twiggy...remember how we...met", I said slowly.

"Yeah, Christmas 1991 at Marilyn's party", he said back. "Why?"

"No, no", I interrupted. "The first time we properly met...and found a liking to each other".

"Oh", Twiggy said with a vacant expression, remembering the incident that only took place a few days ago. "Yeah I remember...why are you bringing it up?"

I put my head down and stared at my feet. "I don't know how to tell you".

"Tell me what", Twiggy insisted, moving closer.

"Twiggy...I'm pregnant".

His face fell, and his mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out.

"I-I don't know what to say", he said finally.

"Just tell me how you feel", I asked.

"Are you sure it's mine?" he said, ignoring my question.

"I'm positive", I said. "You're the only person I've slept with since...well, ages".

I could've sworn his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Well...what're you going to do?" he asked.

I decided to just cut the crap and stop being hesitant about asking questions. This was the man that was my baby's father anyway.

"I just want to know if you're going to be there for it or not", I said demandingly. "Because I refuse to get an abortion".

"Mai", he said, walking closer to me and holding me by the arms. "Of course I'm going to be there".

My face brightened, and I hugged him tightly. "Thank you Twiggy, thank you so much", I said, my eyes getting teary. "I know you'll make a great dad".

"And I know you'll make a great mommy", he said, hugging me tight.

I don't think that the situation could've been any better.

*One Week Later*

The band and I drove in the long black limousine to the red carpet event that I had been so excited for. I wore a beautiful red gown that I told the guys I found in a cheap store near my house...when really Twiggy bought it for me as a surprise.

The guys knew nothing about me and Twiggy, and they also didn't know that I was pregnant. We decided to keep it this way, and didn't know when or how we were going to tell them the news that we were dating and had a baby on the way.

But besides the fact that we refused to tell our best friends about us, we couldn't have been more happy together. We were like little kids again, and we loved pulling pranks on people in my apartment like the lady from the elevator, and just doing dumb shit that you did when you were twelve. We spent a lot of time at each other's houses, but we hadn't had sex since I told him about the baby.

I never knew that I could find someone like Twiggy. He was perfect in every way...I just hadn't seen it before.

We arrived at the red carpet, and were warned that as soon as we stepped out of the car, we would be bombarded by paparazzi.

And sure enough, the minute my Mary Jane high heels stepped on that red carpet, flashes coming from left and right were going off in my face. I held onto Twiggy's arm...because I was his 'red carpet date' and nothing more of course...and we walked down the carpet, taking photos and talking to reporters as we walked. Twiggy did most of the talking though, which is normal considering he's the celebrity.

"Twiggy! Show off your suit!" one of the reporters shouted. I laughed hysterically as Twiggy did a girlish turn and a curtsy, and a swarm of photographers and paparazzi took photos.

"Who's your girlfriend Twiggy?" another reporter shouted.

We both took quick glances at each other and said in unison, "We're just friends".

We walked away swiftly before they could ask us any questions, and continued to stroll.

"Follow me", Twiggy whispered, and unlatched me from his arm, and discreetly walked into the venue.

I walked through the doors, and saw a flash of black dreadlocks disappear behind a wall. I walked over to the wall quickly, in hopes that no one would spot me in the empty venue, like a cleaner or a manager.

I narrowly escaped one of the ladies that were setting up tables for the celebrities to eat after they showed themselves off on the red carpet, and quickly disappeared behind the wall like Twiggy did.

Once I was out of sight, I walked down the hallway, and was suddenly pulled into a room by Twiggy, and I dropped my purse at the sudden force. He shut the door, and began unbuttoning his suit. I zipped down the back of my dress, and pulled Twiggy onto me. He began kissing my neck passionately, and I yelled at him to beat me. He smacked me hard across the face, and I almost instantly got turned on.

*Pogo's POV*

I walked down the red carpet, keeping a close eye on Mai and Twiggy.

"Red carpet date my ass", I muttered to myself. I knew something was going on between them, and I was going to stop it.

I'd been trying to get Mai to fall for me since I first met her after Marilyn introduced us at his Christmas party in 1991. But she had never shown any interest, no matter how hard I tried. And now, to see her fall for one of my best friends, gets me aggravated and upset and depressed all at once. And it was heartbreaking to know that there was nothing I could do to stop her from loving him.

But I had a plan.

I saw her disappear with Twiggy into the venue, obviously to do dirty deeds like the one I had witnessed in the bathroom, and I knew that it was time to put my plan in action.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, and dialled the cops.

"Everyone follow me!" I bellowed out to members of the paparazzi, and they did so. A confused audience watched as I lead the way with members of the paparazzi into the venue.

Once we were all inside, I tried to find my way to where they had possibly gone. I noticed a hallway that was full of storage rooms and cleaning closets, and then I saw a red sparkle in the corner of my eye. I bent down and picked up Mai's purse, which was right in front of one of the doors. Something inside the purse caught my eye, and I picked it up.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I picked up a positive pregnancy test, and immediately knew who the baby belonged to.

A pregnancy test, rape, and the paparazzi were all in my control...it couldn't have been more perfect. All of a sudden, Marilyn caught up with me.

"What're you doing?" he asked, out of breath from running.

"Just watch", I said evilly, placing my hand on the knob of the door.

The moment that I opened the door, every single member of the paparazzi crowd that followed me got a perfect snap shot of Twiggy smacking Mai across the face with all his strength furiously, and Mai screaming. Her high pitched scream echoed all across the room, and when the dozens of cameras flashes, Twiggy and Mai stopped immediately, and Twiggy's head turned, revealing a shocked face.

Then, with perfect timing, the police swarmed into the room, beat Twiggy once with a baton, and dragged him away, putting handcuffs on him.

"MAI!" Twiggy cried, trying to squirm out of the grip of the cop that was dragging him away, but he had no luck, and was dragged out of the venue, and placed into a police car.

I walked up to Mai.  
"Mai, I'm so sorry...Twiggy called all these paparazzi people here", I lied.

"W-what?" she asked on a confused tone, tears running down her face.

"He told me about his plan", I lied to her again. "His plan was just to get attention out of doing this to you...I'm so sorry that I didn't stop him before it was too late. Marilyn helped him by getting the paparazzi into the venue".

Her shocked face was damp with tears, and she buried her face in my chest. I smiled to myself.

"I can't believe it", she said to me. "I'm pregnant with his baby. Why would he do something like this to me?"

"He's a fucked up person", I told her. "He always has been".

"But Marilyn is my best friend", she protested. "And Twiggy told me that he loved me. I'm just so confused", she began sobbing.  
I couldn't believe how perfectly my lies were working.

"I know Mai", I said. "And I'm so sorry. The whole band was in on it...even I was. I should've told you. I should've protected you. Twiggy is a monster. But I swear on my life that I will always be here to protect you...I will love you like Twiggy never did. I will look after your baby as if it was my own".

"Oh Pogo", she said, sobbing harder. "This all just happened so fast".

"I know it did", I said. "But if you let me...I'll do everything I just said that I would".

She hesitated, and then gave in. "Thank you Pogo", she said to me. "I want you to be there for me".

I smiled a fake, but warm smile, and I helped her up, and we got out of the venue. All the other celebrities around us looked confused at the sight of Twiggy being taken away, and me comforting a crying Mai. Mai and I got into the limousine as Twiggy drove away in the police car. Then our driver drove off to Mai's house to drop her off.

*Mai's POV*

I sat in the limousine feeling miserable, hurt, and betrayed. I couldn't believe that someone who I felt so close to could have blown everything up in my face like that. I knew that he was fucked up...just not this fucked up. In fact this was beyond fucked up. This was just monstrous.

I felt my stomach, even though there was no baby bump yet as it was too early in the pregnancy for there to be one. Before, I felt that I had a perfect child in my stomach. But now, I just didn't know what to think of the baby. Pogo had promised to care for it, and for that I was thankful of him. Out of all my friends, he was the only one who I trusted anymore.

I couldn't even trust Marilyn anymore. My best friend also turned out to be a monster. I wondered if he knew that the plan with Twiggy would have ended up in me being pregnant.

The limousine came to a stop at my apartment, and Pogo said goodbye to me, kissing my cheek. My face remained blank, and I stepped out of the limo, walking slowly to the big apartment building.

Once I got in my room, I literally tore the dress off, and threw it out the balcony window, wanting nothing more to do with it or anything Twiggy had given me.

After removing my underwear, I turned on the bath taps, and turned them off once the bath was full. I stepped in, and the warm bath was just the thing I needed to relieve myself of the stress and emotions.

I lay down in the bath, only poking out the upper half of my head so that I could see and breathe. I blew bubbles lazily with my mouth, and then I heard the phone ring from beside me. I lifted my arm out of the bath and shook it off before answering the phone.

"Hello", I answered dully.

"Hello Miss Sanderson", a female voice came through. "I'm calling about the tragic incident that occurred this evening. I'm from City Central Court, and a man by the name of Twiggy is in the other room. We're about to arrest him for the obvious assault committed on you, but he claims that it wasn't assault, and you knew about the act and condoned it. We need your approval before we can arrest him Ma'am".

I blinked once, thinking about my answer.

"No", I replied. "It was assault. He told me to follow him and raped me without my consent. You have my permission to persecute him however you wish", I said. I had made the decision that I just wanted him out of my life. I didn't ever want to speak to him again after what happened. I didn't care if he went to jail for life. If anything, I wish that they did send him away for life.

"Okay, thank you Miss Sanderson", the female replied. "We're terribly sorry about the incident. And just so you know, the offence that he committed will put him away for three years at the least, only if he's got an excellent lawyer. Are you sure you want this? By agreeing, you have no more right to protest and you will not appear in court in his defence".

"Yes", I replied.

"Okay", she said again. "Goodbye Miss Sanderson".

I hung up without saying goodbye, and sunk deeper into the bath.

Pogo would look after me, Twiggy would be out of my life, and I can raise a child in a safe environment. This is what I want.

I blew bubbles once more, and after a while, I fell into a deep sleep, full of nightmares.


End file.
